Moaning Muggle Nightie
by absorbency
Summary: A rather sexy looking nightie catches the eyes of James and Albus to the horror of their little sister…


_**Moaning****Muggle****Nightie**_

_By: Your Once a Month, Menstrual Marauder, Moony_

**_Challenge One_**

_**Character**- Albus Severus--**Object**- PJs--**Emotion**- Worry_

Albus pressed his squat round nose up against the glass surface; his eyes wide with pure infatuation. There it was, in all its glory. He ran his hand down the glass longingly as he starred into the shop. "How come they don't sell this in Madam Malkins?" Albus asked, taking a deep breath before letting it out reflectively.

"For Merlin's sake Albus." Lily said. Her hair, like both her grandmothers and her mother, long and red, with a slight curl to the bottom. Unknown to all, she carried herself in the same way that Harry's mother had; her perfect posture depicting her seemingly excessive confidence. Not cocky confidence, more so vivacious. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed the fabric of Albus' shirt, pulling him backwards. She glanced nervously over her shoulder to see if her parents were around. If they saw Albus, his eyes glued to the window of Victoria's Secret, starring obviously at a mannequin dressed in a skimpy black, lacy pajama nightie, in the middle of the Muggle city, they would blow a fuse.

Her mother had tried her best with Albus and James. They had always had a knack for mischief, which even Ginny had understood. After all, she, Harry, as well as all their parents had a strong reputation for finding trouble. How on earth she figured she could keep James and Albus away from this mischievous was beyond Lily.

Lily, on the other hand, was just the opposite of her brothers. To her, rules were set for a reason and they weren't meant to be broken. She loved structure and discipline and nearly fell apart when it wasn't kept.

Albus stumbled backwards as Lily pulled him away from the window. Despite the fact Lily was years younger than Albus, his strength couldn't be compared to Lily's; her having played Quidditch since she could walk, while Albus had always enjoyed a much more relaxed reading in his transfiguration book.

"Oh, come on Lily, let him have a look." James said, waving his hand dismissively at the pair, a slight smirk crossing his face. "So the boy hasn't seen a half naked woman before, let him get it out of his system."

Lily turned to face James, her hands on her hip, much resembling her mother. She shook her head at James. "A half-naked woman!" She said, her eyes darting bullets at James. As she did this, she let go of her grip of Albus, at which time, he smacked his face up against the window goggling at its display again.

He breathed in and out, fogging up the glass. "Lily could you buy it for me…" Albus said, rather lustfully. "It's so lacy…So sexy…."

Lily narrowed his eyes at James before addressing Albus's comment. "Absolutely not." She said, crossing her hands over her chest. "Could you imagine if mum found you with that?" Her lax hand pointed at the display. Her parents had just run into one of the shops to pick up some flour. Not being able to trust James and Albus in a house alone (despite the fact they were both at least half-way through Hogwarts), they had decided to take them, leaving Lily as their chaperone.

James laughed at this thought. "Eh, Albus. I bet mum has one of those in her wardrobe already…I mean, in order for them to have all three of us, they would have had to have a lot of-." He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Lily's face flush with color. Lily, once more, glanced around her, giving apologetic smiles to on-lookers. Why do I have to be related to such perverts… She said, thankful for the fact they were standing in a muggle city, as opposed to the center of Diagon Alley.

Oh Merlin…She thought, as she glimpsed the dirty blond haired boy walking over to him. Thomas Finnigan…Her heart left as she say him swagger over towards the group. What is he doing here?She snapped into reality as she thought of him hearing the discussion, she cringed.

"Disgusting." Albus interrupted, glancing over his shoulder at his older brother. "Leave it to you to relate a pair of very innocent pajamas to mum and dad shagging each other." He shook his head, before his eyes glued back to the window.

"Innocent?" James echoed, his grin only growing wider.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily said, frustrated as Albus let out, a rather obnoxious moan-like noise, his fingers running down the glass. Please Lily…Buy it for me…He had huskily groaned. "Do you need to find a way to embarrass me everywhere we go…" Lily said, yanking Albus away from the glass a second time. At this time, Albus noticed Finnigan making his way over to the group.

James laughed again, "Why do you want it so bad anyway?" He asked, leaning against the glass pane of the store to watch Finnigan approach his little sister. God, how he hated that boy…The way he looked at his sister…Despite this, his sly grin didn't falter. "Going to wear it around eh? Cause we all know, you haven't got a girl to put it on." He teased, grinning.

Albus glared at his brother, but Lily blocked this out as Thomas approached her. "Hello." She said, trying to regain any composure she could muster.

"Hey, Lily." Thomas returned, flashing her a dazzling smile. A weak smile crept across her face as she opened her mouth to ask him how his summer had been going. Before she could begin the bit of small talk, she heard Albus let out an unnecessarily loud groan.

"Oh, I need you!" He moaned to the mannequin through the window. "Please!" He said, glancing at James for his approval. James, noticing Finnigan's traumatized expression, decided to join in, figuring this might help him to get him off his sister's back.

"Come on baby!" He said, stroking the window. "Don't make me come in there to get you." He wiggled his eyebrows at the mannequin, trying his best to disguise his grin.

Lily's face flushed in embarrassment as she looked at Thomas for his reaction. Uh…Was the only thing she could muster.

Thomas, wide eyed, looked down at Lily and shook his head. "I should be going…My dad…." He pointed behind him at the crowd of Muggles before he disappeared into the crowd.

Great…Lily thought, as she turned to face her brothers, her face as red as a cherry tomato. What if he doesn't like me anymore…She thought worriedly.

Albus and James both threw her nearly identically innocent grins. "What's wrong my dear sister?" James asked, as both his mother and father reappeared next to them.

"I hate you…"She muttered, as her mother appeared by her side.

"I see you three have found your way here…." Harry said, glancing at the display before returning his gaze to his wife, an annoyed expression clearly written across his face.

"Isn't it great dad…" Albus sighed, longingly.

Lily flushed and opened her mouth to tell her parents what Albus and James had just done. James, knowing in an instant what Lily was going to do, spoke before her. "Lily was saying how she feels like she's around boys too much." He said a glint of mischief in his eyes that he quickly covered up. "She says she wants to have that. " He nodded towards the display before finishing, "So she could feel more feminine."

"I ne-!" Lily started to object but Ginny interrupted.

"Oh, Lily!" She said, taking her daughter by the hand and leading her into the store. "I had no idea you felt that way…Come on we'll pick you out some nice pajamas…" She said, knowing exactly what it was like to be around boys too much.

Lily glared at her brothers as her mother dragged her into the store. "I hate you both." She hissed. "Just think, I'm going to be wearing the same bloody thing you two have been goggling over…Your own sister…"

The boys victory was cut short by Lily's comment, making both of them grimace. "Disgusting…" They both muttered.

_

* * *

Comments:_

_**Padfoot-**Hahahahha moony my dear, excellent as always my dear brother. I like the part where they all started moaning, it reminded me of the first time Prongs and I brought you into a book store. Anyway, I should go since you're bloody screaming at me, but good work mate. Adios Werewolf._

_**Prongs**- Big…. Words…. As usual, Moonykins, you have DELIVERED. Not the half-ass prepackaged meat, but the good old fresh-slaughtered CATTLE. It's time to stop the sucky metaphors. This was epic, Moony, and I swear you might be a god…. Siriusly. I enjoy the execution of puns chock full of less-than-mediocrity._


End file.
